1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake pressure estimating apparatus and method applicable to an automotive vehicle, especially for estimating a liquid pressure of a master cylinder of a brake system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of functions are added to a brake system equipped within a vehicle. For example, an anti-skid brake system (or an anti-lock brake system (so called, ABS) to shorten a braking distance while maintaining a vehicular motion stably by preventing, for example, a wheel lock, a traction control system which prevents a wheel spin of driven wheels during such a vehicular acceleration as described above, a brake assistance system which supplies a sufficient brake pressure to wheel cylinders when the brake pressure in accordance with a manipulation of a vehicular driver becomes insufficient, and/or a vehicle dynamic control system (so-called, VDC) to secure a vehicular running stability by providing road wheels with a braking force irrespective of a presence or absence of the driver's brake manipulation so as to eliminate an over-steer or an under-steer of the vehicle is provided within the brake system.